A new Adventure with some old friends
by b.b. miller
Summary: This is the story of the last adventure of ash ketchum and how it changed his life forever. Rated T until later Chapters for now just some slight vulgarity. this is my first FIC so please give me any suggestions you may have for future chapters. I'm currently planing 35-40 chapters but Enough rambling... ON WITH THE FIC! i do not own pokemon. image rights NixGrace on fanfop
1. preface

A new Adventure with some old friends

Chapter 1 Preface

Many years after Ash Ketchum had started his Journey from Pallet town at the age of 10 nearly 15 years ago. Throughout those 15 years Ash as done many amazing things including achieving his goal that he had set the day he left pallet town, to become the worlds greatest Pokemon master. After Ash had finally managed to to conquer all of the leagues he had returned home for one last journey. This journey he took changed his entire life. Nowadays ash is a Pokemon ranger and when he is not out on an assignment he is in pallet town at the gym he and misty opened together helping her keep it running, teaching new trainers basic things they will need on their journeys and helping to take care of their children. Now what you may be wondering is how exactly did our young hero get to this point? What happened on that journey that made things turn out the way they did? Well in order to answer this we must go back to around ten years ago when ash had made a decision that would change his life forever.

**I know this chapter was really short and I promise the next ones will be longer but they will indeed vary I have the first 5 chapters written I just need to type them up**

**so please leave comments fav/follow and all that good stuff and suggestions or request for future chapters will be considered and if anybody is wondering, yes their will be lemons but not until later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1- the journey begins

Chapter 2 – A tough decision

A 15 Year old Ash now Stands on the far end of the indigo plateau championship stadium holding his last pokeball. On the other end of the stadium id the current champion of the indigo league Lance also with his 6th and final pokeball in hand. It had been a hard fought but very exciting batlle between the two friends but now their were down to the wire.

" Dragonite, GO!" Lance said as he threw his finall pokeball into the air.

When the ball opened it revealed a rather large dragon Pokemon which lance had saved for last due to his raw power and insane speed.

Ash felt a small chill roll down his spin, he had expected this but still was not prepared to face Lance's most powerful pokemon.

"Go for it, Charizard!" Ash said as he threw his pokeball releasing the large fire and flying pokemon.

Ash had instantly began to sweat he knew Charizard match dragonite when it came to strength but when it came to speed Dragonite flew circles around him. Ash was trying very hard to come up with a plan to help cut Dragonite's speed down a bit to help gain a level ground at least. After a few seconds of thinking and waiting for lance to make a move he came up with a plan. He had recalled his battle with the gym leader Blaze and how he managed to defeat Magmar with charizard's seismic toss. He figured if he could get Charizard to weaken dragonite with that then he might just have a chance.

"Charizard, get in close and throw him down with siemic toss!" ash yelled hoping Charizard would be able to get a hold of dragonite.

Doing as commanded charizard began chasing dragonite around the arena until he managed to grab hold of him. Once he had got a girp he then proceeded to drag the dragon pokemon into the ground severely weakening him and cutting his speed down majorly.

"_shit" _was the only thought that lance had he had thought for sure that dragonite's speed would be enough to come out on top but now it will just be a battle of strength.

"_Thank Arceus that worked" _ash thought as he was quickly trying to come up with a way of finishing dragonite off he heard lance give the command

"draco meter NOW!" lance commanded dragonite to attempt to weaken charizard.

"quick charizard get in the air and try to doge it!" ash yelled trying to hold the advantage he had.

Charizard had managed to get out of the way but still to a fair bit of dammage.

"lets go charizard, GIGAIMPACT!" Ash yelled as charizard began to fly towards dragonite.

"dragonite is unable to battle the match gose to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" stated the reffere.

Ash was in shock he had finally done it after six years of travelling he had finally managed to deffeat the champion of every league.

"that was a great battle Ash." Lance said as he shook ash's hand.

"Thanks you too I thought for sure that I wouldn't be able to defeat dragonite." ash responded.

"so Ash what now are you going to take your place as champion? Or do you have other plans?' Lance asked.

"as much as I would love to be champion they're still a few things that I have left undone." Ash said to lance honestly.

"_what could he possibly have left to do?" _Lance thought to himself trying to figure what the seasoned traveler was referring too.

"well by all means take care of your business the spot will be open to you should you choose to take it" lance told ash.

Ash then gave Lance a slight nod and gave him his goodbyes as he set off for cerulean city to catch up with an old friend. Ash had been planing on goin on one last journey before he settled down and he wanted to do it with his oldest friends, misty and brock.

"Pika?" pikachu said wondering what was on Ash's mind

"I got a surprise for you buddy we're going see an old friend!" Ash told his small mouse pokemon reassuringly.

"cha" pickachu responded while Ash scratched the back of his head.

The trip to cerulean was rather uneventful with the occasional wake up shock in the mornings from Pikachu. After a couple of days Ash had arrived in Cerulean city and he began to make his way towards the Cerulean Gym. When ash reached the front of the gym he stoped for a few minutes trying to figure out why he was sweating so much. The feeling was new to him but he was indeed nervous about seeing Misty. Now that he was their it started to hit him that he really did have very strong feelings for the fiery red head. After what seemed like hours he made his way to the living quarters of the gym and knocked on the door.

" Anybody home?" Ash spoke shakily

**phew that was a long one. I really don't know how often I will be able to update this but I will try not to leave anyone hanging for too long. Thank you to those who have already started reading that is rather reassuring. And to those just joining welcome! again please Fav/Follow and leave any comments, request or suggestions you wish. Criticism is also welcome. Well enough of me I'm going to sleep so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2 - a reunion

Chapter 2 – a reunion

Misty's POV

_ding ding ding ding ding._

"_ugh another boring morning to look forward too." _Misty thought to herself as she rolled out of bed,

"_maybe one day something different will happen"_

It was at this point when misty heard a rather faint knock and a shaky but familiar voice at the door.

"_Could it be?" _Misty thought, _"it couldn't possibly him be could it?"_

The voice that she had heard she immediately recognized as the voice of Ash Ketchum, the boy she had fell in love with but never fully realized until she had already returned home from their adventures together. When she had realized how she felt for him she tried to contact him but alas he had already gone off on another adventure. Over the next five years she had always followed his endeavors the best she could and was quite impressed with his progress. When she had found out he was back in Kanto she forced herself not to get her hopes up, figuring he had forgotten her by now. After a few moments of taking in what she just herd as she decided to go to the door and see if what she thought was indeed true.

"Hey mist," Ash said shakily as misty open the door to reveal herself, "How you been?"

Before Ash could prepare himself Misty had wrapped him up in an extremely tight hug.

"Misty your suffocating me!" Ash said slighty muffled.

Misty loosened her grip but held the hug for some time which Ash didn't mind at all. In this time Ash had notice that misty had developed a lot over the time they spent apart. Her fiery red hair was now slightly longer reaching down to her back and he had also notice it had quite an intoxicating scent. He could also feel that her body had developed very well over the past years. Misty now stood around 5'5" and had about a B-cup which fit her slim athletic figure perfectly. After about minuet ash had notice he was getting very exited and nervous as his heart was racing and he began to sweat quite substantially. Ash decided to break the hug as to avoid misty noticing how nervous he was.

"Um, Hey Ash I've been good kinda boring around here though," misty said blushing slightly when she realized how long she had held the hug, "what about you how where your journeys through the other regions?"

"They were great! I meet all kinds of people and pokemon out in the other regions!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"So whats with the sudden visit Ash? You usually give some kind of heads up" Misty asked

"I know and I'm sorry about that but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me back through all the regions one last time?" Ash asked hoping with every once of his being she would say yes.

Misty was a little shocked at first but after she let it sinked in she became very exited she had been wanting to go on another adventure with Ash since she had took over the gym.

"Of course I'll go! I've missed traveling with you since I started watching over the gym!" Misty said very ecclesiastically.

Ash nearly jumped for joy when he heard this but their was a part of him that had become very nervous about it. He had always had feelings for Misty but now for some reason they felt different and he recalled how much he thought about her while they were apart. This feeling was new to Ash and he wasn't sure how to process it but the fact she wanted to come with him made him happier than when defeated Lance.

"Great!" Ash said, grinning from ear to ear.

"do you want to come in and have some breakfast I'm really not ready to go anywhere at the moment?"

Mist asked

Almost on queue Ash's stomach let out a deep growl.

"yeah I guess I haven't had a good meal in awhile" Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

Misty could only giggle at his childish antics. She always thought they were always so cute. Misty had taken some time to take in Ash. She noticed he had changed quite a bit since the last time he had seen him standing nearly 6' tall and quite muscular due to his years of traveling and training. She had also noticed his signature unruly hair had gotten a bit longer and that he had a slight 5'oclock shadow going.

"_wow, he even more attractive than I remember." _ Misty thought to herslef.

When they had made their way to the kitchen ash naturally stacked his plate with as much food as he could balance and then began to stuff himself as fast as he could.

"Wow Mist this I amazing!" ash said slightly muffled due to his stuffed mouth.

"Thanks, so Ash I have to ask did you travel with anyone else once you went off to Hoene?" Misty asked.

"Yeah in Brock stuck with me until we left Sinnoh, I traveled with two coordinators too, one was May who I met when I got to Hoene, and the other was Dawn who helped me save pickachu when I got to Sinnoh, and I also traveled with and aspiring trainer named iris." Ash told Misty.

"_I wonder if he is serious with any of them?" _Misty thought to herself, "So are you like in a relationship with any of them?"

Ash was slightly shocked by the question. He wondered if Misty was getting jealous but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"No, May I think of as my little sister and I was like Dawn's mentor and Iris, well she was a little to wild to settle down at all." Ash told Misty.

Misty's felt a wave of relief pass over her when she heard this. Deep down she had also had strong feelings for ash that she never really acknowledged until they had went their separate ways and she realized how much she missed him.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find somebody." Misty said.

"_if only she knew" _Ash thought to himself, he wasn't quite sure how or if he should tell her how she felt .

"Thanks Misty" Ash said as non-charlatanry as he could.

"_If only he knew" _Misty thought to herself not knowing how to let ash know how she felt.

"well I guess I will go get ready to start are new journey, I'll be back in a few minutes" Misty told ash needing some time to think.

"Ok take your time there's no rush" Ash said also needing some time to think a few things through.

Misty went down the hall to her bedroom, sat down on the bed, and pulled out an old album of her and Ash's adventures together. As she began thumbing through the memories she starting getting slightly nervous about going on another adventure with Ash.

"_what if he doesn't think of me like I think of him?" _Misty thought while she was trying to calm herself down.

Meanwhile Ash was having similar thoughts trying to figure out how he was going to tell Misty that he liked her as way more than a friend. Ash began to rember all the good times that they had spent together and this brought a smile to his face followed by a wave of sweat.

"_what if she doesn't like me back_?" Ash thought as he began pacing the kitchen trying to clear his mind.

After about 20 minuets Misty came back down the hall in her usual denim shorts with suspenders and her tank-top. Ash looked at her and could only think of how beautiful she was in every way no matter what she wore.

"Alright so where to first?" Misty asked

**alright there's that. Hoped yall enjoyed that chapter I'm trying my best to get the ones I have written typed up but its proving to be a bit more of a challenge than I originally thought. Thanks for the feedback for those who left reviews I will definitely incorporate yall's advice into the future chapters as best I can. Again Fav/follow and all that good stuff any comments, questions, suggestions, criticisms, grammar Nazis, advice, and ect. Is welcome but I cant promise I'll respond to everybody. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 3 - a trip to Pewter

Chapter 3 – a trip to Pewter

"First thing we have to do is head over to Pewter and see if Brock wants to come with us." Ash told Misty

"Great! I haven't seen Brock in a long time it would be nice to catch up." Misty told ash ecclesiastically.

With that Ash and Misty set off on their way to Pewter city. Misty was enjoying the quality time she was spending with Ash. After they had made it out of Cerulean city Misty was taking a good look at Ash admiring how much he had grown since they had last seen each other. She had noticed he was now very hansom, no he was downright sexy, with his unruly hair and baggy jeans. After a few hours of walking and catching up the two decided to take a break for lunch and let the pokemon have some time to relax.

"alright everybody come on out!" Ash said as he threw all his pokeballs into the air.

"y'all to time to relax a bit!" Misty said also releasing her pokemon.

As all of the pokemon got reacquainted with each other pikachu had decided to pirch himself on Misty's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu!" Misty said to pikachu for he had been in his pokeball when ash arrived at Misty's

"Cha" Pikachu chirped as he rubbed up against her second favorite trainers cheek.

"Told you he liked me more than you." Misty teased Ash while she scratched pikachu's head.

"That's just because you spoil him." Ash said teasingly.

Ash and Misty had found a clearing in the wood between Pewter and Cerulean with a small pond. The spot was quite shady allowing the pokemon to take some much needed down time in the cool shade. Misty had decided to take a swim in the pond to cool off while ash was fixing lunch. Once Ash had gotten everything cooking he leaned up against the tree and watched Misty loft around in the pond.

"_She really is beautiful" _Ash thought to himself taking in Misty's aperance.

Misty was wearing a rather skimpy red bikini and was letting her hair fall free. Her body was slightly tan and very athletic. Her stomach was flat an tight and her legs were long and smooth. Her breast though not incredibly large were nice and perky complimenting her figure well. Her but was small and round and very tight. Ash was staring at her for a good five minuets before Misty noticed.

"Do you want to come in?" Misty asked

Ash initially was going to say yes but he then realized that he had become quite arosed from the time he was staring at her and he didn't want her to see that.

"No, that's ok I need to attend to the food." Ash said nervously

"Suit yourself but the water's perfect!" Misty said slightly disappointed that Ash didn't join her.

Misty was begging to worry that maybe Ash didn't like her. She didn't know what was wrong but she accepted that he probably didn't have and swim trunks with him. As Misty continued to swim Ash began to mull over his feelings for her.

"_is this love?" _Ash asked himself not sure what to make of it.

I was all so new to Ash but he knew one thing, he wanted to be closer to Misty. Ash then began to try and figure how he was going to tell Misty how he felt and when. He wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her but he also didn't want to run out of time. At this point ash noticed that the soup he was cooking was now done so he decided to call over to Misty.

"Food's ready Mist!" Ash said to Misty to let her know it was time to eat.

"Wow Ash this I really good," Misty said, "where did you learn to do this?"

"Thanks, Brock showed me a thing or two before we split ways back in Sinnoh." Ash told Misty.

"I see so tell me more about the girls you and Brock traveled with." Misty asked.

"Well May was a bit like me in a lot of ways and she always looked up to me to help her when she was just starting out. At first she didn't want to be a trainer at all, she just wanted to travel, but then she discovered contest and she fell in love with them. Dawn on the other hand knew she wanted to do contest from the start but she also looked up to me when she was first starting out. Dawn also was always cheering me on at all my gym battles and tournaments." Ash informed Misty.

"Sounds like you made some good friends on your travels." Mist said.

"Yeah but they just weren't the same I missed you the whole time I was traveling throughout the other leagues." Ash said and then nearly choked and blushing deep red when he realized what he just let slip out.

"_Is it possible that he really likes me?" _Mist thought to herself blushing slightly.

"That means a lot Ash," Misty said, "truth be told I missed you while you were gone too."

Mist was blushing a little deeper now trying to see Ash's reaction to what she just told him. Ash had a relived look on his face but was still blushing deep red and trying to hide his face with his hat.

"_is it possible?" _Ash asked himself wondering if maybe she did in fact share the same feelings he had for her.

They had both fallen silent for a few minuets not sure how to proceed. Pikachu had observed the entire conversation from his spot nearby. Pikachu then began to laugh hysterically at his master noticing how embarrassed he looked.

"Oh shut up Pikachu!" Ash said slightly annoyed by his oldest friends antics.

Misty could only giggle along with pikachu. She thought Ash looked cute when he was all embarrassed. After a few minuets of Ash trying to calm himself down he finally spoke up.

"So how were things at the gym and who's gonna fill in for you?" Ash asked Misty trying to change the subject

"Kinda boring really, always new trainers with a lot of confidence and little skill and as for who is gonna take my spot I called my sisters before I left to let them know they were gonna be taking care of the gym again." Misty said

"And they were ok with that?" Ash asked.

"Oh no they were furious but serves them right for just sticking me with the job with no warning." Misty said giggling slightly at the memory of her sisters' reactions when she told them she was no longer going to be taking care of the gym.

The next few days were rather uneventful aside from pikachu's attempts to bump ash closer to Misty. Ash always went red when pikachu would do this and Misty could only giggle at his reaction. After a few days of traveling they had finally arrived in Pewter city and Ash Quickly made his way over to the Pewter city gym and began to bang on the door.

"Anybody home!" Ash yelled.

**There you have it folks one more chapter down still many more to go. I really hope that y'all are enjoying the chapters I still feel like their a little short but I think once I start getting into some of the later chapters with battle scenes and such they'll lengthen out a bit. Pleas leave any suggestions or comments you may have and feel free to request anything and ill see what I can too but for now until next time I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 4 - reunited

Chapter 4 – reunited

Brock had heard the all to familiar voice of his best friend at the door and had gotten up from what he was doing and went to answer insistent banging.

"HEY BROCK!" Ash hollered with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Brock!" Misty said slightly less enthusiastically as Ash.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Brock said exited to see his old friends again, "you two wanna come in and sit for a little while?"

"Sure thing Brocko!" Ash said.

Ash and misty made their way into Brock's house and took a seat on the couch while Brock had found his way to the recliner. Brock had one of his little siblings bring them all something to drink before deciding to catch up with his old friends.

"So Ash how did everything go after I left?" Brock asked ash.

"pretty good actually I meet some great people down in unova and caught a lot of unique pokemon!" Ash explained.

"So I heard you finally managed to beat Lance." Brock said to Ash.

"Yep, hard fought battle too we were both down to the wire but charizard pulled out and amazing victory over dragonite!" Ash explained enthusiastically.

"So you finally managed to accomplish your goal of becoming the greatest pokemon master, I must say I'm impressed Ash," Brock said, "what about you Misty how have you been?"

"Good I guess it was really boring taking care of the gym." Misty said blankly.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Brock said, "I have to ask have you two finally admitted you like each other?"

This shocked both Ash and Misty causing them to blush a deep shade of red. Their reaction seemed to amuse Brock as all he could do was giggle. Ash and Misty were now avoiding eye contact with each other as to not let the other see how embarrassed they were. After a few minuets of awkward silence Brock decided to have some mercy and broke the silence.

"I'll take that as a no," Brock said trying to wipe the grin off his face, "it was always obvious that you two liked each other but y'all are just to dense to see it."

"I'm not that dense" Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Yeah y'all are," Brock said trying to fight back another giggle fit, "So why the sudden visit?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us on another journey." Ash said.

Brock thought about Ash's statement for a few moments. He had been looking for a way to get out of the house and study pokemon again. Some of his brothers were now old enough to look after the younger siblings and he was quite bored being at home all the time.

"Yeah I want to go!" Brock said now exited.

"Awesome!" Ash said happy his old friend would be tagging along.

"So where are we going?" Brock asked as he started to get a few things together.

"everywhere," Ash said, "I wanted to go back through each region and take the time to enjoy them more and not be so focused on winning badges and training."

Brock was a little surprised by the statement but was very pleased. At this point Brock dismissed himself as to go tend to the children and begin getting his things ready to leave leaving Ash and Misty Alone on the couch. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours not sure what to say to the other.

"Have you ever thought about opening your own gym Ash?" Misty asked trying to ease the awkwardness in the room.

"Yes actually I think that's what I'm going to do after this journey." Ash said feeling slightly less uncomfortable.

"Do you have any other plans for the future once you stop traveling?" Misty asked.

Ash was stumped he really didn't know what he was going to do. He knew he wanted to keep battling but besides that he hadn't given it much thought. After a few moments of thinking how to respond to the question he just decided to tell her the truth.

"I honestly haven't given it much thought," Ash said dumbly, "I mean I know I want to be married some day but beyond that I'm really not sure."

"I think you would make a great husband." said Misty blushing after she realized what she just said.

Ash was a little surprised by what she said and wasn't sure how to respond. Ash was grateful that his friend had finally decided to show himself again getting Ash out of the situation.

"Hey Ash can you come help me with something?" Brock asked.

"Sure thing!" Ash said relived that he had gotten out of that awkward conversation.

Once Ash and Brock made their way out the room Misty started to panic slightly.

"_I can't believe I just said that," _Misty thought to herself, _"He probably thinks I'm creepy now."_

"So I couldn't help but overhear Misty's last comment," Brock said to Ash, "That should prove it to you right their that she likes you."

"You really think I thought she was just making a comment." Ash said sheepishly.

"How can anyone possibly be so dense!" Brock said exasperated.

Ash couldn't respond to this. He was now thinking that maybe she really did like him and he was just to dense to see it. Unfortunately Ash still hadn't come up with a plan to tell Misty how he felt about her.

"So have you told her?" Brock asked.

"Told her what?" Ash asked playing dumb attempting to avoid the conversation.

"That you are head over heals in love with her." Brock said not letting Ash get out of it so easily.

"I really just don't know how I don't want to just spring it on her." Ash said.

"you'll know when the time is right." Brock reassured Ash.

Ash smiled at this still trying to think of the best way to let her know how he felt. Down the hall Misty was also contemplating how to show Ash her feeling for him without scaring him away. Misty was on the verge of a small breakdown until Brock and Ash emerged from the back room.

"I think we're all set," Brock said, "so where to first?"

**And thats a wrap. Ill be getting the next chapter out as soon as I can. I would like to promise the daily updates but I doubt i'll be able to keep it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and by all means I am open to suggestions and opinions. Fav/follow all that good stuff that just makes me look good ;P. anyway its about that time for me to be sleeping so until next time please enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5 a journey home

Chapter 5 – a trip back home

"First I need to head to pallet town I'm sure my mother has been wanting to see me since I left last time around." Ash informed Brock of his plan

And so the trio set out for pallet town happy to be together once again. Ash was rather exited about getting to see all his pokemon again but he wasn't sure how his mother would react to him not contacting her in over a year. Misty and Brock were always happy to see Mrs. Ketchum and prof. Oak when they had the chance. As they were walking Misty and Brock were catching up with what they had been doing since the last time they had seen each other. Ash on the other hand had completely zoned out into deep thought on what him and Brock were disusing earlier. Ash knew that Brock was right about him having feelings for Misty but it was hard for him to believe the she had the same feelings for him. Brock had noticed that Ash was no longer paying any attention to what him and Misty were talking about so he took this chance to talk to Misty about what was going on between them.

"So be honest is their anything going on between you and Ash?" Brock asked

Misty paused for a moment to look over and see if Ash was listening to their conversation. When she was convinced that he was in his own world she decied to answer Brock.

"uhh... no" Misty said blushing slightly.

"I just don't understand why you two can't see that yall are obviously in love with each other I don't understand what yall are waiting for." Brock said

"I do love him but I'm not sure if he fells the same about me and I'm scared if I tell him that it might ruin out friendship." Misty confessed seeing no way out of the conversation.

"You and Ash are two of a kind you know that?" Brock said.

"What do you mean" misty asked not sure what Brock ment.

"You two are so thick headed it's unbelievable!" Brock exlaimed.

"I AM NOT THICK HEADED!" Misty shouted snapping Ash out of his daydream.

"sorry I zoned out what are yall talking about!?" Ash said slightly in shock

"um...err...nothing.." Misty said now attempting to hide her now cherry red face.

Ash didn't feel like pushing it so he let it go and continued to think about what he was going to do about his feelings. After a few hours of walking they had decided to stop and take a break for lunch. Ash proceeded to find the nearest tree to take a quick snooze. Misty decided to lay in the grass and enjoy the sun while Brock began to get ready to fix lunch for the gang. Ash appeared to be sleeping but he was really looking at Misty causing his mind to race with emotion at the site of her. Ash couldn't help but realize she looked absolutely stunning . Misty was still wearing the denim shorts she always wore but she was now wearing only a bathing suit top as too get a tan while she was relaxing in the sun. Pikachu had noticed ash staring at misty and was curious as to what was on his friends mind.

"pika pika? (what up?)" pikachu asked.

"oh it's nothing bud just trying to deiced how I should tell Mist how I feel." ash told his oldest friend.

"pik pika pikachu! ( just tell her you big dumbass!)" Pikachu said with a facepalm.

"Hey! It's not that easy! what if she just thinks of me as a friend?" Ash said.

Pikachu was beginning to get aggravated with his best friend's stupidity and gave him a little shock in an attempt to zap some since into him.

"what was that for!?" Ash exlaimed.

Ash was completely unaware that Misty had been listening to their whole conversation. Misty was in shock to say the least but wasn't sure exactly how to process what she just heard. She was happy but she didn't want to let ash know she was eavesdropping on him.

"Foods ready!" Brock called to the two of them

"Thank Arceaus I'm starving!" Ash exlaimed

Ash then ran over to the table Brock had set up and beagn stacking up plates of food. Brock and misty just giggled at his antics because they had seen it so many times before. Misty actually thought they way Ash acted was really cute.

"Brock I think this might be what I miss most about traveling with you!" Ash said continuing to stuff his face with piles of food.

"Always a pleasure to cook for you, even if you do eat like a snorlax." Brock said snickering at his own comment.

Ash just ignored the comment and ate until he was about to burst. After a small rest Misty had found a pond nearby and decided to go for a swim.

"Hey Ash I'm going for a swim care to join?" Misty asked

"Sure thing let me go get my trunks on, Brock you coming?" Ash said

Brock then looked at Misty and saw what she was attempting to do.

"No I'm ok I think I'm going to feed the pokemon." Brock said.

Misty was sitting on the edge of the pond waiting for Ash when he came up behind her and threw her into the middle of the pond.

"Fuck Ash you're going to pay for that!" Misty said teasingly

Misty found he way back to shore and pulled ash into the water and attempted to hold him underwater. Ash eventually broke from her grip and started a splash fight between the two of them. After about an hour the two decided to get out and take a rest before continuing on their way to pallet. The two had found a large tree and sat against it. Misty had cuddled up to and rested her head on his shoulder and she heard his heart begin to beat very rapidly. Ash's mind was racing he knew this was his best chance to tell he but he still didn't know how to bring it up. Ash was beginning to frantic unsure what to say until Misty said something that caught him off guard.

"Have you ever thought about us being more than just friends?" Misty asked

Ash froze for a few seconds not sure what to say. He pulled his hat down trying to hide his face because was blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Um yeah" Ash finally got out.

"I've been wanting to tell you this since you left but I never got the chance, I love you Ash and I would really like us to be more than just friends" Misty confessed now also blushing.

"Misty, I've been wanting to tell you the exact same thing for a long time I just never knew how to do it." Ash said.

What happened next nearly caused Ash to faint. Misty had brought her lips up to his and kissed him. At first Ash was shocked and then he let his emotions and returned the kiss. Misty then opened he mouth slightly and pushed her tongue into Ash's mouth and then it became a battle for dominance between the two. Brock had watched the whole thing unfold from a little ways away.

"_Bout damn time" _ was all Brock could think.

After about a minute Misty pulled away from Ash now blushing cherry red and breathing heavily. She felt like her heart had stopped when their lips meet and she was the happiest she had ever been.

"so dose this mean were dating?" Ash asked.

**Sorry for the delay had a crazy past couple of weeks. Well I hope I did a good job with this and I really hope yall are enjoying this story. Please leave reviews I love feedback so I know how im doing and what yall think I should change to help improve the story. Well thats all for tonight next we get to see mommy ketchums reaction to the new couple:). Im not sure if im going to a lemon in the next chapter or not so itll just be a suprise! **


End file.
